


butterflies

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova frees danna from the jar and they become gfs <333
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Kudos: 7





	butterflies

Nova had left HQ early and rushed home, sprinting up the stairs to her room. The Anarchists were at the Cathedral so she had the whole house to herself, but she wasn’t sure for how long.

At headquarters, the hunt for Danna was growing more and more desperate with every passing day. Danna had been gone for almost two weeks now and everyone was beginning to think the worst. The guilt was starting to get to Nova and she decided it'd be best to let Danna go, not caring about the consequences.

Nova walked over to the vanity where the jar sat and picked it up. She drew in a deep breath and twisted the lid off. Her steps were slow as she opened the window and placed the jar on the sill.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her eyes following the butterfly’s path out of the jar. It flew over to her and landed on her shoulder before fluttering to the window sill. 

Nova took a few steps back, putting some distance between her and the swarm of butterflies coming in through her window, reuniting with the one that had been trapped. Their wings became a blur as they transformed into the body of a girl.

Danna blinked, quickly glancing around the room before stepping towards Nova. It took every bit of strength for Nova to not back up. Instead, she held her head high and prepared herself for the attack that was sure to come.

But an attack didn’t come. At least, not the kind Nova had been expecting.

Danna pulled Nova into an embrace, her arms wrapped tight around Nova. She paused, her body stiffening at the touch.

“Nova,” Danna began, “I—I had no idea they treated you like that.”

“What do you mean?” Nova asked, resisting the urge to accept the comfort Danna was offering her.

“The Anarchists. I don’t know how else to put this, but...but it’s obvious that they’ve been manipulating you.” At this, Nova finally gave in and melted into Danna’s embrace. “It was hard watching them walk all over you knowing I was powerless to do anything about it.” Danna took a deep breath before pushing them an arm’s length apart, her hands on Nova’s shoulders. Nova’s thoughts turned to all the different possible outcomes. She worried that Danna was about to take back everything she had just said and announce that Nova was under arrest—

“I want to help you, Nova,” Danna said, tilting her head slightly so she could look Nova in the eyes.

Nova opened her mouth to speak, but Danna continued.

“I want to help you get away from the Anarchists, leave all of this behind.” Danna paused briefly before adding, “Assuming that’s what you want.”

Nova was silent for a long moment. “And what would become of me after I’ve left the Anarchists? Would I become a true full-fledged Renegade? Because I’ll tell you right now that’s not what I want.” Nova folded her arms across her chest, shaking Danna’s hands off her shoulders.

“And what  _ do _ you want?” Danna raised an eyebrow, mirroring Nova’s stance.

“I...I’m not really sure,” Nova admitted, hanging her head. Her arms fell to her sides, clasping in front of her.

Danna stepped towards her, lifting Nova’s chin with her hand. For a split second, Nova thought Danna was going to kiss her. Instead, she leaned in and whispered, “What if I could offer you the chance to escape? To change your identity and leave Gatlon behind?” Danna hesitated. “We could run away together and leave the past behind us. Just you and me.”

Nova tilted her head, considering. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned up to kiss Danna. It was just a soft peck, their lips barely even brushed. But it was just enough to leave them both longing for more. Danna smiled softly as she linked their pinkies together, brushing Nova’s lips with hers once more before pulling away.

“The Anarchists are going to be back soon,” Nova whispered, a wisp of a smile on her lips. “So you’d best be going.”

Danna nodded. “Please let me know once you’ve made your decision.” She gave Nova a small wave before transforming into the butterfly swarm and disappearing out the window.

Nova’s hand drifted to her lips, touching where Danna’s lips had been only a few minutes ago. “Goodbye, Danna,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
